


Jess Mariano: Through the ages

by Death_By_An_Angel



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23784145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Death_By_An_Angel/pseuds/Death_By_An_Angel
Summary: Jess' life through the ages. His life wasnt easy not all of it pretty but at times it really seemed as though his life was looking up
Relationships: Lorelai Gilmore & Rory Gilmore, Luke Danes & Jess Mariano, Luke Danes & Lorelai Gilmore
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	1. Jess Mariano Age 13

Liz was a terrible mother was all that went through Luke's mind as his nephew got off the bus. He was as skinny as a twig and gaunt, with a massive purple bruise on the side of his small face. His clothes were threadbare and had suspicious circular burns in the shirt.

  
Jess had always been closer to his uncle he had only ever seen once a year at Christmas when his mother shipped him off for winter break, this time he wasn't leaving. As soon as he laid his eyes uncle he felt his chest tighten as it finally hit him that he never had to live with his junkie mother and her various boyfriends ever again. Jess threw himself at Luke and cried infront of people for the first time since he was 6.

  
Luke sighed as he felt his shirt soaking through, he couldn't believe how his sister had treated this kid. Picking up the bag that Jess had dropped and pulling the kid closer as his legs wrapped around his waist he set of across the street to the diner.

He saw Lorelai through the window looking around for him, her daughter Rory had her nose in a book like always. Jess had calmed a bit by the time he was in the diner, he wasn't crying only sniffling he did however still have him in a death grip.

Luke heard the entire diner go quiet as he walked through the door. To be fair he had never walked around with a pint sized limpit attached to him before. He saw Patty discretely nudge Babette and almost all at once every patron paid for there food and left the diner with encouraging pats and smiles.

The only ones left were Lorelai and Rory. Lorelai had relieved him of Jess's heavy bag and sat it down on the counter. She immediately winced seeing the large bruise on the side of Jess's face.

"Is he alright? " she mouthed at him. Luke thought for a moment before mouthing back,  
"He will be" Lorelai smiled and left the diner with her daughter following after.

Looking down at the dark head of hair on his shoulder look cursed his sister for the 50th time in the last hour. He didn't know how anyone could just trreat such an amazing kid that way.


	2. Jess Mariano Age 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Age 7 and already aware of the reality of life. But in the wise words of Hemingway:  
> In order to write about life first you have to live it.

It was cold out but that hadn't stopped Liz from throwing him out for the night when her latest fling had arrived. Jess was shivering on a cold bench in Washington Square park. He could see the homeless settling down for the night and couldn't help but think he would rather be them then continue on being at his ditzy mother's whim.

Another shiver wracked his small body as well as a fit of dry coughs that made his throat burn. He knew he was sick but there wasn't anything he could do about it, he didn't have any money and the little that Liz did have was spent on alcohol and drugs.

Sometimes he wished he could stay with his Uncle Luke but he knew he wasn't wanted there. Luke had a good thing going and he didn't need Jess to screw things up for him by being in the way, after all he was worthless at least according to his mother.

He knew how he was treated was wrong, all his books said so but unlike those books there wasn't anyone to save the day, this was the harsh and cold reality of his life and many others. 

With these bitter thoughts swirling in his brain Jess settled down for the the night, the cold penetrating his bones and the unyielding hardness of the bench grounding him to his reality. He didn'tonce shed a tear for his predicament far to use to the unfairness of life to bother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was at work when I wrote this. The place I work lets me play around on my phone between customers so if it seems rushed it is. I got interrupted so many times its not funny. Anywho, I'm very happy with how this one turned out. I think that it explains some of Jess's attitude really well and even though this fic isn't following the plot entirely I would like to keep some of personality the same because of how he lived before coming to live with Luke in Stars Hollow.


	3. Age 16

Jess didn't know what happened. One day he was being ignored and then the next he was suddenly the focus of the town. He had been here for 3 years acting exactly how he had since he got here and now they decided he was bad news?

Jess thought that maybe it was the fact that he had started dating Rory, the town princess, but that didnt make sense they had been best friends basically since they had turned 14.

Right now he was no better then a leper. They mistaken his leather jacket for bad boy. Really he was a dork who liked magic and read too many books to be healthy.

He didn't know what had happened to destroy his reputation but if they thought that he wad trouble then he would be trouble.


	4. Age 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jess lands himself in Philadelphia

Jess had been wondering from town to town, from city to city, state by state since he had taken off from Stars Hollow. As he made his way to his unknown destination he wrote.

Jess had invested in a spiral bound notebook that was now covered in the scribbled thoughts of a half mad man. He wrote until his hand cramped or he fell asleep with his head on the drying ink, just for him to wake the next day with indecipherable writing on his cheek.

He was in Philadelphia now. Sitting in a quiet internet cafe. Students all sitting with headphones in frantically typing up one report or another. Jess sat down with his coffee infront of a computer and switched it on. Pulling out his notebook he set it against the screen and started typing.

The rhythmic tapping of the keyboard had him lulled him into a trance like state and beforw he knew it 5 chapters were on the screen infront of him. 20,000 words and 40 pages of a novel that would probably never be published. 

He repeated this ritual everyday for a qeek. Sometimes getting alot written and created others only staring at the screen for an hour bwfore giving up.

On his last day in Philly he was productive. Getting the final chapter created. The trance was back his eyes glazing with calm. He hadn't noticed the man reading his work over his shoulder until he coughed scaring Jess into swinging around and almost toppling off his stool.

"Sorry i just noticed you writing and couldn't help myself. You're pretty good." The man rambled slightly.

"That alright and thanks"  
"Im matt i am a partner at truncheon books. Do you wanna come over and have a chat?"  
Felling slightly stunned at the offer Jess founs himseld agreeing.

Looked like his novel might end up being published after all. He might even stay in Philadelphia awhile longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this on my phone during a bus ride home from a school excursion. Be kind

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing Jess' character. I feel that his background is more complicated than the show. I also believe that Luke would have stepped in earlier then he did considering his opinion of his sisters flighty tendencies.


End file.
